robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RBC Network (corporation)
RBC Network, stylized as rbc, is a American/British/Canadian Robloxian channel owned by the Roblox Broadcasting Company, and is that group's main channel. RBC was founded on March 9, 1985 by tomtim365. History RBC Network was founded on March 9, 1985. The channel focuses mainly on entertainment and news. Little is known about the origins and the motives to launch the channel. The channel was originally launched in June 1985. The channel closed on 18 December 2013 and was relaunched on 10 March 2014. Projects RBC's current main programming includes Doctor Who, RBC News, and RBC Breakfast. Doctor Who is set to start soon due to the fact that RBC headquarters & studios is in construction, while RBC News and RBC Breakfast are scheduled to begin at some point during the channel's premiere week. Shows including, but not limited to: The Tomtim365 Show , Doctor Who , TheMagnificientMan Files , The Adventures of Werten25 , Viral Tap , Five Minutes for a Shop , Life (2010 TV Series with 10 Episodes that aired on BBC, and Discovery Channel) , Super Movie Mistakes , RBC News , RBC Weather , RBC Breakfast (6:00am to 8:00am) , and RBC Kids. RBC Kids A children's block named, RBC Kids, which runs six days a week between 4:00am and 11:00am on Sundays and Mondays, 4:30am and 11:30am on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and 3:30am to 11:30am on Fridays and Saturdays. Shows including, but not limited to: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show , The Adventures of Werten25 , Follow the Guest! , Count Up , The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog , The Adventures of Compass and Alarm Clock , Zoom (1972 and 1999 TV Series) and Junior Viral Tap. Criticism and Controversy Buddbudd222, usually on the receiving end of criticism, criticizes RBC the program formats of RBC's shows are copied from other networks, and that he believes tomtim365 is trying to give payback after an incident occurring a year ago. Buddbudd222 had a show on BBN called Buddbudd Morning, which got canceled due to changes in the lineup for the new year. Tomtim365 was fired at the show's cancellation due to the fact that tomtim was spamming, in efforts to promote the show. On June 20, 2014, Werten25 (The current owner of RBC Network) made a "unofficial" announcement of regarding the idents. Werten said at this statement "On 30 June, RBC Network will receive new "Neon" idents which will replace the current ones which have been used since September 2010." Before that statement was released, it was mentioned that TheMagnificientMan (The former owner of RBC Network could be coming back as owner) was in a conversation with Vice Leader dragonfruit348 about regarding of the future headquarters & studios while dragon was sending decals of the pictures of the HQ. Then, TheMagnificientMan said at this statement "Still pending, by the way i used to be owner until tomtim365 just pfft made this group, and COPIED Me. I shouldn't given it to Werten he wont make any idents." As a result, Werten began ignoring and complaining with the following statements while talking to TheMagnificientMan to prove that Werten was wrong. Werten25: "Mag, can you just quit it with all the "Werten, stop doing bla bla bla?", you were the one who gave me ownership." Mag: "It was a mistake. I accidently put yours." Werten25: "Oh really?..." Mag: "And also you didn't even credit me! As the owner, once in a while." Werten25: "Done." Mag: I am still not really happy, you not giving it to me, It was a mistake, my little brother wanted me to make you owner, for RBC Network, after this, i wont ever make you co owner, ill make a banned rank and put you in it, since. you keep starngling me to DEATH. Category:Networks Category:Production companies LogosCategory:Television corporations